Стенограммы/Бутик в Кантерлоте
Русская стенограмма = :стук :тик :Рарити: вздыхает :машина жужжит :Рарити: гудит :звонок :Рарити: Ах! Это Пони-почта?! :Опалесенс: мурлычет :Рарити: А, это всего лишь ты, Опал. :Опалесенс: мурлычет :Рарити: Ооо... Он всегда приходит вовремя! Но не сегодня! Что может его удерживать?! :стук :Пинки Пай: приглушённо Клубнично-корично-кориандровый привет! :Рарити: Что? :Пинки Пай: Вот именно, что. Тебе, наверное, интересно, чем вызвано такое приветствие! Оно позволено пони, которая приготовила клубнично-корично-кориандровые кексы! :стук :Пинки Пай: чавкает Это безумное сочетание на вкус такое же странное, как и на звук. глотает Ээ. Я решила предложить их тебе! :Рарити: После такого подробного и неприятного описания я откажусь. :Пинки Пай: А, чуть не забыла! У меня для тебя письмо, Рарити! Почтовый пони хотел доставить тебе его, но, съев кекс с клубникой, корицей и кориандром, он немного приболел. А так как я'' всё равно шла к тебе, я решила ему помочь! Держи! :'Рарити': Ах! :отрываются :'Рарити': читает :'Пинки Пай': жуёт :'Рарити': ахает :'Пинки Пай': набитым ртом Что там пишут? :'Рарити': ''Я его получила! :Пинки Пай: Аааа! Что получила? :Рарити: А, я ждала идеальное место для магазина, и оно освободилось! Теперь я исполню свою мечту и открою бутик в Кантерлоте! :Пинки Пай: А, я так рада, но, кажется, мне нехорошо! вжик : :поезда шипят :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити разбирается в бизнесе. Я поражена: она использовала заработанное на костюмах для турне Сапфир Шорс по Эквестрии, чтобы открыть второй бутик! :Главная шестёрка без Рарити: возгласы удивления :Рарити: Судя по вашей реакции, вам нравится бутик? :Флаттершай: Он прекрасен. :Эпплджек: Вот это да, Рарити. Всегда заметно, когда вложено много труда: после такого копыта могут онеметь! :Пинки Пай: Ну, не знаю. Они не выглядят онемевшими. Они натёртые, начищенные с педикюром! :Рарити: Ну, несмотря на натёртые, начищенные копыта с педикюром, мне пришлось потрудиться! Но я никогда не открыла бы свой бутик без моего менеджера — Сасси Сэдлз! :Сасси Сэдлз: С ума сойти, Рарити! Пони из Понивилля! :Главная шестёрка без Рарити: приветствия :Рарити: Я знала, что мне нужен менеджер для Кантерлотской «Карусели», и когда мне Сасси показала резюме (а она работала в лучших бутиках города), я тут же её наняла! :Сасси Сэдлз: Потом я составила этот план,— или выкройку, как мы говорим в модном бизнесе,— для Кантерлотской «Карусели»: так бутик Рарити будет точно успешным, и эти двери никогда, никогда не закроются! :Сумеречная Искорка: Здорово, Сасси. Твоё отношение к деталям впечатляет. :Сасси Сэдлз: Я уже вставила булавку в первую часть выкройки — «Украсить бутик»! Но дальше идёт очень важное дело — «Реклама для масс»! Оказалось, что все местные пони любят принцесс! :Рарити: Поэтому я создала коллекцию, связанную с королевским статусом Кантерлота! :Сасси Сэдлз: А'' тут как раз в Эквестрии появилась новая принцесса! :'Рарити': Искорке Во всех опросах, проведённых Сасси, ''ты самая популярная принцесса! И так совпало, что один мой наряд был вдохновлён витражом во Дворце Кантерлота! :раскрываются :Главная шестёрка без Рарити: возгласы удивления :Рарити: Хотя я всегда очень внимательна к деталям, с этой коллекции я вышла на новый уровень с «Моими правилами ВЛМ»! :Пинки Пай: Судя по этому наряду, ВЛМ — это вкусные лакричные мармеладки! :удар :Рарити: ВЛМ — это «Время, любовь и мода». И хотя я согласна, что у того платья есть потенциал. у меня не было времени сделать его с любовью, чтобы оно стало модным. :захлопывается :Рарити: Но остальные платья соответствуют «Правилам Рарити» и готовы к презентации! :Сасси Сэдлз: Мои исследования также показали, что пони, которые видели кого-то известного в платье, хотели сами носить такое платье. Я называю эту часть выкройки «Звёздный статус»! :Рарити: Так вот, Искорка, мы очень надеялись, что ты сможешь надеть это сегодня? :Сумеречная Искорка: Если то, что я принцесса и буду в твоём платье, как-то поможет твоему бутику, тогда приколите булавку. Мы договорились. :Сасси Сэдлз: Ладно, пони! Давайте готовить сцену! :Рарити: С самого детства я мечтала иметь бутик здесь, в Кантерлоте. Кто-нибудь ущипните меня! Я сейчас открою двери своей мечты! :открывается :Сасси Сэдлз: Добро пожаловать на открытие Кантерлотской «Карусели»! :радуется :Сасси Сэдлз: Здравствуйте! Приятно вас видеть! Добро пожаловать! Проходите... угасает :Эпплджек: Эта Сасси буквально наступает тебе на копыта, Рарити. :Пинки Пай: О нет! Она испортила твой пони-педикюр?! вздыхает Всё хорошо. Уф! :Рарити: О, думаю, она не специально. :Сасси Сэдлз: Рарити, ты готова представить коллекцию? :Эпплджек: тихо А сама она не хотела бы это сделать? :Радуга Дэш: фыркает тихо Да. :Рарити: Да, готова. Флаттершай, поможешь Искорке одеться? :Флаттершай: Ну конечно. :болтают :Рарити: Дамы и господа! Я дизайнер и кутюрье Рарити, я хочу поприветствовать вас — снова смеётся на открытие Кантерлотской «Карусели», и я рада, что вы пришли увидеть мою новую коллекцию, вдохновлённую этим городом! :охает :щёлкает :музыка :Фэшен Плейт: Рарити, я... :Рарити: Фэшен Плейт из журнала «Космул»! Для меня честь, что «Космул» делает материалы об открытии моего бутика! :Фэшен Плейт: Когда позвонила Сасси Сэдлз и сказала, что нашла новую звезду моды, мы тут же отозвались! Расскажи мне о своей новой коллекции! :Рарити: О, э, она называется «Королевские регалии Рарити». :Фэшен Плейт: Королевская красота! :Рарити: Как дизайнер, я обожаю искать вдохновение, и это было несложно, когда я приехала в Кантерлот. Королевский город говорил со мной! Я назвала это «Вдох-''новое''-вение». :охает :Фэшен Плейт: Гениально! Просто гениально! :Рарити: На пруду с лилиями у дворца я вдохновилась на этот наряд — «Водная коняшка»! :охает :Фэшен Плейт: Как причудливо! :Рарити: Когда я смотрела, как Селестия поднимает солнце каждое утро, меня постигло озарение... хлопок Наряд «Подталкивая свет». :охает :Фэшен Плейт: Фантастика! :Рарити: хихикает И конечно, Луна, поднимающая луну, чтобы мы ложились спать. Я называю это «Полёт над луной». :охает :Фэшен Плейт: Что ж, я уже лечу! :Рарити: А для финала нечто особенное. Я была вдохновлена витражом, созданным в честь Принцессы Искорки... Я назвала платье «Воцарение в витраже»! :Фэшен Плейт: Потому что это платье вдохновлено... :Фэшен Плейт и Рарити: ...витражом в честь коронации принцессы! :Рарити: Ах! :Сасси Сэдлз: Ну, я'' думаю, что «Воцарение в витраже» слишком непонятно! смех Особенно для центральной вещи в коллекции? :'Рарити': Но я бы предпочла... :'Сасси Сэдлз': Дамы и господа, я, Сасси Сэдлз, рада представить большой финал большой презентации «Королевских регалий Рарити» — «Платье принцессы»! :'Фэшен Плейт': Ах! Успех! :охает и болтает :'Сасси Сэдлз': Пони, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной — вы все можете заказать себе «Платье принцессы''»! :болтает :Фэшен Плейт: Рарити, хочу первым поздравить тебя! С «Платьем принцессы» твоему бутику гарантирован успех! А! :болтает :Главные персонажи без Рарити и Искорки: поздравления :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Королевские регалии — это чудо! Всем пони нравится «Платье принцессы»! :Сасси Сэдлз: Могу поспорить на седло, что это так. У Рарити сотни заказов на её фирменный наряд! :Рарити: Ну знаешь, но... Сто заказов?! Все одновременно?! :Сасси Сэдлз: По моей выкройке, следующий этап — «Успех фирменного платья», так что я'' не вижу проблем! :хлопок :'Эпплджек': Э... :'Пинки Пай': Кексы? :'Рарити': горло Для начала, Сасси Сэдлз, я бы предпочла ''сама называть финальное платье моей коллекций, ясно? :Сасси Сэдлз: смех Мои исследования показали, что твоё «Воцарение в витраже» всем показалось непонятным и не очень привлекательным. :Рарити: смех Я понимаю твою позицию, но надо было обсудить это до показа, Сасси Сэдлз. :Сасси Сэдлз: Моя единственная цель — успех Кантерлотской «Карусели». Поэтому я изменила название и поэтому приняла столько заказов на «Платье принцессы». :Рарити: заикается Но... Сто заказов за один день. это заикается слишком много, слишком быстро! :Сасси Сэдлз: Хочешь сказать, нам надо отменить все эти заказы?! :Рарити: Н-но... Может... заикается Э, нет, Сасси Сэдлз. Мы уже обещали, и я сошью для каждой «Платье принцессы» по моим правилам ВЛМ. :Сасси Сэдлз: О, спасибо, Рарити, спасибо! :Рарити: вздыхает :Сасси Сэдлз: Ах, послушай, Рарити, ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы твои подруги помогли тебе шить платья? :Рарити: Нет, Сасси. Это моя ответственность. Надо просто следовать планам, и я смогу обеспечить каждую пони «Платьем принцессы», придерживаясь Правил Рарити! :открывается :звонок :Рарити: Эта клиентка заказала «Платье принцессы»? :Сасси Сэдлз: Я о ней позабочусь. Ты продолжай работать. :Рарити: Э, вообще-то, я хотела бы увидеть её реакцию на это платье. :Сасси Сэдлз: Не глупи, Рарити, посмотри, сколько ещё у тебя заказов, и ты хочешь прерваться? Сейчас? :Рарити: Ну, просто я внесла чудесные изменения в дизайн... :Сасси Сэдлз: Что ты сделала?! Но все «Платья принцессы» должны быть одинаковыми! :Рарити: Да, да, я знаю, но эти самоцветы поманили меня, и... :Сасси Сэдлз: Хорошо. Иди посмотри на реакцию. :Рарити: Привет, добро пожаловать в Кантерлотскую «Карусель»! Я очень рада представить вам... :"Кайенн": «Платье принцессы»! Ну наконец-то! Я мечтала его получить с тех пор, как увидела на Принцессе Искорке на вашем... Минуточку. Что-то изменилось. :Рарити: Ну, как художник, я решилась изменить несколько деталей. :хлопок :Рарити: Я, хе-хе, я увидела, как самоцветы сверкают на солнце. Правда, они прекрасны? И уникальны! :"Кайенн": вздыхает Они... неплохие. Но не то, что я заказывала, верно? :Рарити: Э, нет. Нет, не то. :"Кайенн": Я хочу, чтобы платье было точно таким, как на Принцессе Искорке. Понятно? :Рарити: Да... Д-да, конечно. :машина жужжит :Сасси Сэдлз: Поразительно, Рарити! Ты успела сшить двести «Платье принцессы»! :Рарити: вяло Да. Правда, впечатляет? :Сасси Сэдлз: И у меня есть сюрприз для тебя! в магазинах появился последний номер журнала «Космул»! :Рарити: читает «Новая восходящая звезда Кантерлота»? :Сасси Сэдлз: И через час после выхода журнала мы получили ещё сто заказов на «Платье принцессы»! :стук :Рарити: слабо Ещё... сто... «Платьев принцессы»?! Я — пони с обложки «Космула»... У меня самый успешный магазин в Кантерлоте... Я получила всё, о чём мечтала... но я несчастна! :Сасси Сэдлз: смех Ты несчастна? Моя выкройка идеальна! Ты на обложке «Космула» — ура! У тебя есть фирменный наряд — «Успешное платье принцессы»! :Рарити: Я не хочу шить ещё сто «Платьев принцессы»! :Сасси Сэдлз: У меня есть пункт! «Создание конвейера»! Тебе никогда не придётся шить! :Рарити: Что?! Нет! :Сасси Сэдлз: Да! И тогда Кантерлотская «Карусель» никогда не закроется! Бутик Сасси Сэдлз будет успешным! :Рарити: Стоп! Это не твой бутик! И если успех в Кантерлоте таков, мне это не нужно! Сделай листовки «Распродажа в связи с раскрытием»! Я закрываю Кантерлотскую «Карусель»! :Сасси Сэдлз: Что?! Нет! Так нельзя, Рарити! Я столько работала, чтобы добиться успеха! Я не могу допустить очередного провала! :закрывается :звуки :звенят :Рарити: платью Ты выглядишь чудесно, не так ли? Рада снова видеть тебя здесь. себя, приглушённо Что-то Сасси не спешит открывать бутик. Хм. :открывается :Рарити: Прошу на финальную распродажу Кантерлотской «Карусели». :болтают :Претцель: А на «Платье принцессы» есть скидка? :Рарити: Нет, простите, «Платье принцессы» снято с производства. Но у нас есть много других нарядов. :"Мунлайт Рейвен": уныло Классно. Это платье откликается в моей душе. Можно его примерить? :Рарити: Конечно. Кабинки для примерки вон там. :"Саншайн Смайлс": Это самое чудесное из всех платьев! Просто глядя на него, поднимается настроение! :Рарити: Поднимется ещё больше, если его примерить! :"Норт Пойнт": А у вас осталось азиатское платье «Вдох-новое-вение»? :Рарити: Ах да, есть. Оно вот тут. :"Норт Пойнт": Какое необычное! Я должна его примерить! :"Мунлайт Рейвен": уныло Ух ты. В этом платье я чувствую себя принцессой. :"Саншайн Смайлс": А в этом платье я'' чувствую себя принцессой! :'"Цитрус Блаш": Это очень красивое платье, но только мне совсем не подходит цвет. :Рарити': Хмм. Возможно, вам понравится вот это платье. Я вдохновилась фонтаном в саду Кантерлотского дворца. Я назвала его «Фонтаном правды»! :'"Цитрус Блаш": Именно об этом я и мечтала! :Рарити': О! Тогда я его закончу, и оно будет вашим! себя Какя могла забыть? ''Вот о чём я всегда мечтала! :Рарити: Внимание, пони! Закрытие Кантерлотской Карусели отменяется! :радуется :"Мунлайт Рейвен": уныло Но скидка на эти вещи остаётся, да? :Рарити: хихикает Да, да, конечно. :Сасси Сэдлз: О, Рарити, прости меня. Я зациклилась на одном платье, а остальные Королевские регалии пострадали. :Рарити: И «Платье принцессы» тоже. Чем больше я их шила, тем меньше в них оставалось времени, любви и моды. Они стали ужасными, неаккуратными и массовыми. :Сасси Сэдлз: Мне кажется, я наконец поняла Правила Рарити... и использую их на следующей работе. :Рарити: Что, прости? Но Правила Рарити созданы только для Кантерлотской «Карусели»! Поэтому ты будешь управлять бутиком, пока я буду в Понивилле. :Сасси Сэдлз: В Понивилле? :Рарити: Ну да, я буду приводить сюда новые наряды и встречаться с клиентами, а Понивилль всегда будет моим домом. :Сасси Сэдлз: Ах! Я в восторге, Рарити! Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! Я обещаю, что буду управлять по твоим правилам. :Рарити: Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. :"Хуа Нелли": Ничего себе, распродажа! А у вас есть «Платье принцессы»?! :Рарити и Сасси Сэдлз: Нет! смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = : thonk : tick : Rarity: sighs : machine whirring : Rarity: humming : ringing : Rarity: gasps Was that the Pony Post?! : Opalescence: mewls : Rarity: Oh, it's just you, Opal. : Opalescence: mewls : Rarity: Ohhh... Every other day he's here like clockwork! Not today! What could possibly be holding him up?! : thonk : Pinkie Pie: muffled Strawberry cinnamon cilantro salutations! : Rarity: What? : Pinkie Pie: What indeed. I bet you're wondering what warrants such a welcome! Well, that welcome is warranted by a pony that whisked up a warm batch of strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcakes! : thonk : Pinkie Pie: chomp That strangely sickening flavor combination sounds just as bad as it tastes. gulps Ugh. So I came here to offer you some! : Rarity: After that visually descriptive and disturbing endorsement, I'll pass. : Pinkie Pie: Oh, I almost forgot! I have this letter for you, Rarity! The post pony was going to deliver it, but after a strawberry cinnamon cilantro cupcake, he was feeling kinda queasy. And since I'' was heading over anyway, I figured I could do it for him! Here you go! : '''Rarity': gasps : ripping : Rarity: reading : Pinkie Pie: chews : Rarity: gasp : Pinkie Pie: mouth full What's it say? : Rarity: I got it! : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Got what? : Rarity: Oh, I have been holding out for the perfect location, and it finally became available! So now I can fulfill my dream of opening a boutique in Canterlot! : Pinkie Pie: Whoo! I'm so excited, I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes! hurk : song : brakes hissing : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity's such a savvy businesspony. I'm so impressed she used the huge bonus she earned making the costumes for Sapphire Shores' Equestria-wide tour to open this second boutique! : Main cast sans Rarity: exclamations of awe : Rarity: I take it from your reaction that you like the boutique? : Fluttershy: It's lovely. : Applejack: Gosh, Rarity. I know hard work when I see it, and it looks like you worked your hooves to the nub! : Pinkie Pie: I don't know. Those hooves don't look nubby. They look scrubbied and buffied and pedied! : Rarity: Well, despite my 'nubby scrubby buffy pony pedi, I actually have been working very hard! However, I never could have gotten the boutique ready for the grand opening without the help of my new manager Sassy Saddles! : Sassy Saddles: Bust my buttons, Rarity! The ponies from Ponyville! : Main cast sans Rarity: greetings : Rarity: I knew I needed a manager for Canterlot Carousel, so when Sassy showed me her resumé and I saw that she worked in all of the finest boutiques in Canterlot, I hired her right on the spot! : Sassy Saddles: I then laid out this plan, or "pattern" as we say in the fashion biz, for Canterlot Carousel so that Rarity's boutique will be a guaranteed success and those doors will never, ever, ever close! : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Sassy. Your attention to detail is truly impressive. : Sassy Saddles: I've already put a pin in the first piece of the pattern – Beautify the Boutique! But next was the very crucial pattern piece – Marketing to the Mares! Turns out that everypony here loves royalty! : Rarity: So I created a collection that beautifully revolves around the royal element of Canterlot! : Sassy Saddles: And it just so happens there's a hot new princess in Equestria! : Rarity: Twilight In every poll Sassy Saddles took, you were the most popular princess! Coincidentally, one of my gowns is inspired by the window in Canterlot Castle commemorating your coronation! : unfurling : Main cast sans Rarity: exclamations of awe : Rarity: While I've always prided myself on paying attention to detail, I've taken my latest collection to a whole new level with "Rarity's Rules of TLC"! : Pinkie Pie: Judging by this baby, TLC stands for Tasty Liquorice Candy! : thump : Rarity: TLC stands for 'Time, Love, and Couture'. And while I do agree that this dress has potential, I've not had enough time to give it enough love to become couture. : shuts : Rarity: But the rest of the gowns in tonight's line have met Rarity's Rules and are ready to be presented! : Sassy Saddles: My marketing research also confirmed that customers that viewed somepony famous''wearing a gown wish to own that gown for themselves. I call this piece of the pattern ''Celebrity Status! : Rarity: So, Twilight, we were wondering if perhaps you might possibly wear this tonight? : Twilight Sparkle: If being a princess and wearing that dress can help your boutique in any way, then I say stick a pin in it. It's done. : Sassy Saddles: Alright, everypony! Let's set the stage! : Rarity: Ever since I was a little filly, all I've ever wanted was to own a boutique here in Canterlot. Somepony pinch me! I'm about to open the doors to that very boutique! : opens : Sassy Saddles: Welcome to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel! : cheers : Sassy Saddles: Oh, hello! Oh, nice to see you! Welcome, welcome! Oh, I'm so happy to... out : Applejack: That Sassy totally stepped on your hooves, Rarity. : Pinkie Pie: Oh, no! Did she mess up that nice pony pedi?! sighs Okay. Phew! : Rarity: Oh, I don't think she meant to. : Sassy Saddles: Rarity, are you ready to reveal the collection? : Applejack: her breath Is she sure she doesn't wanna do it herself? : Rainbow Dash: snorts her breath Yeah. : Rarity: Yes, I am. Fluttershy, could you help Twilight get ready? : Fluttershy: Oh, certainly. : chattering : Rarity: Fillies and gentlecolts! I am designer and couturier Rarity, I'd like to welcome you – again nervously – to the grand opening of Canterlot Carousel, and I'm thrilled that you are here to see my newest collection inspired by this regal city! : oohs : clicking : starts : Fashion Plate: Rarity, I'm— : Rarity: Fashion Plate of Cosmare magazine! I'm so honored that Cosmare was able to do a piece on the grand opening of my boutique! : Fashion Plate: Well, when Sassy Saddles calls, saying she's found the latest and greatest in fashion, we hightail without fail! Now tell me all about your latest collection! : Rarity: Oh, uh, it's called "Rarity's Royal Regalia". : Fashion Plate: gasps Royally radiant! : Rarity: My favorite part of being a designer is finding my inspiration, and that really wasn't difficult when it came to Canterlot. Everywhere I looked, the royal city just spoke to me! I call it "In-''spire''-ation". : oohs : Fashion Plate: Genius! Simply genius! : Rarity: I spent hours by the lily pond on the castle grounds, which inspired this gown – "Water Filly"! : oohs : Fashion Plate: Oh, the whimsy! : Rarity: Watching Celestia raise the sun each morning literally lit up my day... beat This is "Tripping the Light". : oohs : Fashion Plate: Fantastic! : Rarity: giggles And of course, Luna raising the moon guided me to sleep. I call this "Over the Moon"! : oohs : Fashion Plate: Well, I certainly am! : Rarity: And for our finale, I have something very special. I was inspired by the stained glass window created in honor of Princess Twilight... I call this "The Reign in Stain"! : Fashion Plate: Because the dress is inspired by the— : Fashion Plate and Rarity: —stained glass window of a reigning princess! : Rarity: Yes! : Sassy Saddles: Oh, well, I'' think "The Reign in Stain" is too difficult to explain! laugh Especially for the signature piece of a collection? : '''Rarity': But I rather like the— : Sassy Saddles: Fillies and gentlecolts, I, Sassy Saddles, am pleased to introduce the grand finale of the grand opening of Rarity's Royal Regalia – the "Princess Dress"! : Fashion Plate: gasps Success! : oohing and chattering : Sassy Saddles: Everypony, please follow me and you can all place your orders for the Princess Dress! : chattering : Fashion Plate: Rarity, I want to be the first pony to congratulate you! The Princess Dress has just guaranteed Canterlot Carousel's success! gasps : chattering : Main cast sans Rarity and Twilight: congratulations : Twilight Sparkle: Yeah! Rarity's Royal Regalia is amazing! And everypony seemed to love the Princess Dress! : Sassy Saddles: You bet your saddle they did. Rarity now has one hundred orders for her signature gown! : Rarity: stammers One hundred orders?! All at one time?! : Sassy Saddles: According to my pattern, the next piece is The Success of the Signature Dress, so I'' do not see the problem! : beat : '''Applejack': Uh... : Pinkie Pie: Cupcake? : Rarity: throat First of all, Sassy Saddles, I would have appreciated getting to name the final gown from my collection myself. : Sassy Saddles: laugh My research shows that your "Reign in Stain" name was a play on words that was both very confusing and quite unappealing. : Rarity: laugh While I see your point, we should have discussed it prior to the grand opening, Sassy. : Sassy Saddles: My only goal is for Canterlot Carousel to succeed. That's why I changed the name, and that is why I took all those orders for the Princess Dress. : Rarity: stammering But... But receiving orders for one hundred dresses in one day, stammering it's just too much too soon! : Sassy Saddles: Are you actually saying we should... cancel these orders?! : Rarity: Wha... But... stammering Uh, n-no, Sassy. Promises were made, and I shall sew my very best to provide each and every pony a Princess Dress full of TLC. : Sassy Saddles: Oh, thank you, Rarity, thank you! : Rarity: sighs : Sassy Saddles: Oh, satin and silk, Rarity, are you sure you don't want your friends to help you make the dresses? : Rarity: No, Sassy. These orders are my responsibility. All I have to do is stick to my plan so I can deliver each and every Princess Dress in keeping with my Rules of Rarity! : opens : rings : Rarity: Is that the customer who ordered this Princess Dress? : Sassy Saddles: I'll take care of her. You keep working. : Rarity: Uh, actually, I'd love to see her reaction to this particular dress. : Sassy Saddles: Paisley and poplin, Rarity, look at all the orders you still have to finish, and you want to take a break? Now? : Rarity: Well, it's just I made some really lovely changes to this dress— : Sassy Saddles: You did what?! But every Princess Dress is supposed to be exactly the same! : Rarity: Yes yes I know, but these gems just spoke to me, and— : Sassy Saddles: Fine. Go see her reaction. : Rarity: Hello, and welcome to Canterlot Carousel! I am so pleased to present to you your— : "Cayenne": Princess Dress! Finally! I've been simply desperate to get this ever since I saw Princess Twilight wearing it on your— ...Wait a minute. There's something different. : Rarity: Well as an artiste, I did take the liberty to change a few minor details. : beat : Rarity: I, eheh, I saw these gems glistening in the light, and they just spoke to me. Aren't they lovely? And so unique! : "Cayenne": sigh They're... fine. But they're not what I ordered, are they? : Rarity: Uh, no. No, they're not. : "Cayenne": I want the dress to be exactly like the one Princess Twilight wore. Understand? : Rarity: Yes... Y-Yes, of course. : machine whirring : Sassy Saddles: Raving rick-rack, Rarity! You made two hundred Princess Dresses! : Rarity: deadpan Yes. Isn't it spectacular? : Sassy Saddles: And I have a special surprise for you! The latest issue of Cosmare magazine just hit the stands! : Rarity: reading "Canterlot's newest rising star"? : Sassy Saddles: And in the hour since the magazine's come out, we've gotten another hundred new orders for the Princess Dress! : thud : Rarity: weakly One... hundred more... Princess Dresses?! I'm the Cosmare cover pony... I have the most successful shop in Canterlot... I've gotten everything I ever wanted... but I'm miserable! : Sassy Saddles: laugh How could you possibly be miserable? My pattern is perfect! Cosmare Cover Pony – done! You have your signature gown, the Princess Dress of Success! : Rarity: I don't want to make another hundred Princess Dresses! : Sassy Saddles: I have a piece for that! Assemble the Assembly Line! You'll never have to sew again! : Rarity: What?! No! : Sassy Saddles: Yes! Then the Canterlot Carousel never closes! And Sassy Saddles' boutique succeeds! : Rarity: Stop! This is not your boutique! And if this is what success in Canterlot looks like, I want no part of it! Now, make up flyers for a going-out-of-business sale! I'm closing Canterlot Carousel! : Sassy Saddles: What?! No! Oh, you can't, Rarity! I-I've worked too hard to make this a success! I can't be a part of another failed boutique! : closes : noises : clinking : Rarity: a dress Oh, don't you look lovely? Nice to see you out here again. herself, hushed Seems Sassy Saddles isn't rushing to open the door this time. Hm. : opens : Rarity: Welcome to the going-out-of-business sale of Canterlot Carousel. : chattering : Pretzel: Hey, is this Princess Dress on sale? : Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sorry, the Princess Dress has been discontinued. But there are plenty of other lovely dresses on sale today. : "Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress completely speaks to my soul. Can I try it on? : Rarity: Certainly. The dressing area is right back there. : "Sunshine Smiles": This is the most amazing of amazing dresses! Just looking at it brightens my day! : Rarity: And I'm sure you'll feel even brighter once you try it on! : "North Point": Do you still have this In-spire-ation dress that's in the new issue of Cosmare? : Rarity: Oh, yes, I do. It's-It's right here. : "North Point": Bats in the belfry! I have to try it on! : "Moonlight Raven": flatly Whoa. This dress makes me feel like a princess. : "Sunshine Smiles": And this dress makes me feel like a princess! : "Citrus Blush": This gown is quite beautiful, but it totally clashes with my complexion. : Rarity: Hmmm. Perhaps you'd be even more taken with this one. It was inspired by the fountain in the Canterlot Castle garden. I call it the "Fountain of Truth"! : "Citrus Blush": It's exactly what I've been dreaming of! : Rarity: Oh! Well, then I'll finish it, and the gown shall be yours! herself How can I have forgotten? This is what I've been dreaming about! : Rarity: Attention, everypony! Canterlot Carousel will not be closing! : cheering : "Moonlight Raven": flatly But this stuff's still on sale, right? : Rarity: giggles Yes, yes, of course. : Sassy Saddles: Oh, Rarity, I'm so sorry. I focused on that one dress, and the rest of Rarity's Royal Regalia paid the price. : Rarity: Well, so did the Princess Dress. The more I sold, the more each dress lost its time, love, and couture, becoming terrible, lackluster, and common. : Sassy Saddles: I think I finally understand the Rules of Rarity... and will apply them at my next job. : Rarity: I beg your pardon? The Rules of Rarity are only to be applied at Canterlot Carousel! Which is why you must continue to manage the boutique while I'm in Ponyville. : Sassy Saddles: Ponyville? : Rarity: Well, yes, I'll come to Canterlot with new designs and to see the customers of course, but Ponyville was always going to be my home base. : Sassy Saddles: gasps Bobbins and bodkins, Rarity! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! And I promise to run everything following your rules. : Rarity: I would expect nothing less. : "Whoa Nelly": Oh, my gosh, a sale! Do you have the Princess Dress?! : Rarity and Sassy Saddles: No! laughing : credits en:Transcripts/Canterlot Boutique Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон